Personal Information Devices include the class of computers, personal digital assistants and electronic organizers that tend both to be physically smaller than conventional computers and to have more limited hardware and data processing capabilities. PIDs include, for example, products sold by Palm, Inc. of Santa Clara, Calif., under such trademark as Pilot, and Pilot 1000, Pilot 5000, PalmPilot, PalmPilot Personal, PalmPilot Professional, Palm, and Palm III, Palm V, Palm VII, as well as other products sold under such trade names as WorkPad, Franklin Quest, and Franklin Convey.
PIDs are generally discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,125,0398; 5,727,202; 5,832,489; 5,884,323; 5,889,888; 5,900,875; 6,000,000; 6,006,274; and 6,034,686, which are incorporated herein by reference. PIDs typically include a screen and data processor, allowing the PID user to operate a substantial variety of applications relating to, for example: electronic mail, a calendar, appointments, contact data (such as address and telephone numbers), notebook records, expense reports, to do lists, or games. PIDs also often include substantial electronic memory for storing such applications as well as data entered by the user. Due to their substantial variety of applications and uses, personal information devices are becoming increasingly widely used.
Another widely used handheld digital device is the cellular telephone, or simply referred to as the cellphone. Cellphones are portable handheld devices that share a number of attributes of the PIDs. Cellphones, of course, include microphones and speakers with which to receive and send sound signals, typically the user's voices on either end of a connection. When in association with a modem or other such devices, the cellphone also may send and receive data signals, (including audio data signals). Many cellphones often include a screen in which to display information. However, cellphones typically have, or can accommodate, substantially fewer applications than many PIDs and user's find them much more difficult to use entering data, such as names and phone numbers, than PIDs. Further, some cellphones have less available memory for storing data signals than of many PIDs.
Because of this more limited functionality, cellphones are typically used for communication as opposed to personal information management (e.g., maintaining and updating appointments, contact lists, addresses, telephone numbers, and the like). Although many modern cellphones include computer resources to run some form of contact or telephone number lists, most users manage such information using other resources, such as, for example, a PID, and access cellphone (e.g., dial the correct number) once the proper telephone number is obtained.
There is a problem with this approach in that telephone numbers can be rather lengthy to dial, especially considering the small keypads on some cellphones. If the user makes a mistake while dialing, but doesn't notice the mistake untill the call goes through, the user must typically terminate the call (e.g., hang up) and start all over again. In addition, the user must devote attention to devices, for example, obtaining the correct telephone number from a PID and then correctly punching in the number on the keypad of the cellphone. One prior art solution to this problem involves the use an automatic audible-tone dialer in conjunction with the cellphone. However, audible-tone dialers have met with only limited success in the marketplace and do not work on all cellphones.
Accordingly, what is required is a method whereby a user's handheld PID can automatically dial a telephone number stored in its memory. What is required is a solution that allows applications executed on the user's PID, such as, for example, an address book program, to access the user's telephone and automatically dial members stored in the program. What is further required is a solution which enables a user's PID to seamlessly interact with the user's telephone to dial members and establish phone calls without requiring the user to access controls of the telephone. The present invention provides a novel solution to the above requirements.